bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ghosthands
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Merror (NBZP) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Multivac'sEntropicDilemma (Talk) 14:29, April 8, 2011 Hi! Nope, I also check once or twice a day. Lol. Mir(The turaga, not the Matoran) died taking a stab ment for a Xa-Koroian Toa. The Matoran is alive and well if a bit sad that Mir died. And I can't give Merror and Mirr a ruinion because I don't control either. (I control Mir the turaga, not Mirr the Matoran remember? And Mir is dead. But at least Mir died as he lived, whacking people. :P)BioBeast 13:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, of course, silly me. Remind me, did Nighting have any contact with Lohkar? And who else do you RP? Ghosthands 17:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Yes they worked on the same team for a while. Nighting got hired by Alex or whatever his name was... Or was that a different one of your characters? I can't remember seeing as the last time one of my characters met one of yours was over 7 months ago... Anyways he met the one on the Army special forces or something. Who else do I play as...? Umm well lets see... There's Mir(dead), Nighting, Icarin, Fiva, Miha, Garru(retired), Kaxo, (this could take a while), Medoj(also retired), O'Mal(Retired), Lin'Wolf(On standby), (Will be playing as Odhránpirate who I actually got the inspiration to play as from Lohkar{or whatever pirate character you play as} when the forums get back online), Agapé, Alago, Espio(retired), Fesenja, Fyto, Scourge(retired), and finally Zygadenus. My personal favs are Nighting and Icarin. (Mainly because they're the first two characters I've ever RPed as.) Of course there's probably more characters, I just can't find them right now. :PBioBeast 18:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I would guess some kind of Bird nammed Pirate... Captain Jack Penguin! He goes around stopping evil government people like, BatToa! But yeah, he's gonna make his own crew. He's even got a list of what he wants, Cook(You gotta have a good cook, I mean who can afford going out to eat in Mata Nui's economy?), a ranged fighter(to cover his back when he starts fighting), Map Reader(He get's hopelessly lost, even with a compus), and a second in command(you know, so they can argue over who's in charge.) But maybe they'll be rivals, because his goal is to become the best pirate captain ever. And Lohkar would get in his way.BioBeast 19:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) In response to what you have said I posted this response: If it's not to much trouble then could you makea sprite of Fiva? He is one of my favorites(and probably my only one that meets the criteria. :P{He has a Mata Body with silver and red armor, wears the Turaga Kanohi Matatu and has one blacked out eye.}) Odhran might get a crew of 8 size though, I just like each member to have a reason for being in the crew and can't think of any more roles they could fill.BioBeast 20:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, he did say he'd be on vacation... But should've been back before the site went down. Anyways, I'm not really sure what other crewmembers would be fun for others to play as(His crew will be a PC only crew) other than Doctor(for obvious reasons), a handy man(just in case the boat is hurt or something), and a meele expert(for backup). I guess that would be 8... Anyways, what is your crew criteria?BioBeast 20:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) America. And the name is Latin/Greek. Means something like Lucky green leader.BioBeast 20:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well I changed the words around a bit, took a few letters off to make it sound more Bionicle-ish. :P Anyways, I had thought of those crew spots before, but it didn't seem any fun for people joining. Like who'd wanna join just to be a Quartermaster? Other than that I believe I have more fun roles to play, and I'll just assume that my navigator knows about weather, the ranged fighter shall work the cannons, and they'll all take turns with lookout. But I don't know what a Bo'sun is... But I'm sure I've got that too. BioBeast 12:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess that works for Lohkar... But although Weald is based off Lohkar, he is very different, mainly the fact that he acts very childish. He wouldn't know that he needs a quartermaster. Cause he doesn't care about "Economical matters."BioBeast 14:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... this waiting is getting kinda crazy. But yeah, I haven't found many fantasy at sea books, so I assumed Weather worker and Weather man were the same thing.BioBeast 17:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Character not doing anything Well it's been so long I really can't remember... But Lin'Wolf isn't doing anything because no one in his group was posting. He's a bounty hunter in Ko-Koro. There's also Alago, another bounty hunter in Ko-Koro not really doing anything. And Zygad, a doctor in Ko-Koro. BioBeast 11:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, just thought of this, how would you feel about making a character that would team up with mine to destroy one of the Koros(As part of their master plan to control the entire island.)? BioBeast 13:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Sorry for ruining the surprise. Yes, BHs are usefull, but don't forget the doctor! And sure, it's rsbiobeast@gmail.com BioBeast 00:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Why did you need my email if you aren't going to e-mail me? BioBeast 15:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just wondering. BioBeast 21:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Artwork I've been using what I believe Is MS Paint for it, yes. And I myself rather enjoy the simplicity of them, mostly because I don't want to overdo them and have them turn out horribly. And whatever you do, don't try to give Vakakma Metru's movie image a second arm. That took forever to get right. I would look into those, But I'm not allowed to download anything on this computer, so I'm prettymuch stuck with what I have. I was thinking about redoing Virthee, fixing up the messy spots. Virthee is currently in Ga-Koro, desperately trying to get back to Ko-koro while he has opened a hospital. And He's also taking care of BioBeast's Miha, and working with Tethrah and Zire. Atleast, he was last I recall. I don't mind, In fact a different version of Virthee may turn out a whole lot better. Yeah, that's actually what everyone wants, to free Ngata from being Joske's slave. For a while, she's going to be staying with Joske, and everyone seems completely against it. And Virthee would most certainly not be the right doctor for the situation. Seeing as he has no skill with mental cures and diseases. So BioBeast's Zygad would be a lot more helpful there. And At the moment, the metal has literally become one with her skin, try to remove it, and you kill her. So the only way to get it off would really be to Ask Friar Tuck how to get it off when BZP comes back up. And If someone was to convince me to allow her to be un-Joskified, I'd need a lot of convincing. So It's a good idea, right now atleast, I myself am against it. Though Biobeast amd KNI were working wuite well t convincing me before BZP went down. That was wierd, It jusr randomly logged me out. Vrf3 23:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) The problem with that is actually just the Kanohi Mask of Healing. It can heal lesser wounds as long as the person using it knows what needs healed and is skilled enough with it's use. Regrowing skin is rather... a large scale enjury that won't heal itself, and even small patches at a time would have no skin to connect onto,. Meaning it would be better to just remove the metal around her mouth, seeing as the gag is still covering her mouth. All you would need for her to survive is to free her mouth, which won't require a mask of healing is use at all. Plus, the Metal has absorbed Magic properties, you would likely need someone with magic to assist in the removal of the skin. A skilled magic wielder may be able to cause the skin and metal to separate. Vrf3 23:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zadron Assassination Well, that is a good idea, but don't take all of them-there are other assassins, you know ;P However, if I may provide you information on any guys with chars Zadron can probably kill, the good member KNI is leaving shortly after coming back to BZP briefly to tie up some loose ends. I suggest conversing with him when it is back to see if you can kill any of his chars-however, there will be other people competing for what to do with them (I know so because I want Kinika) so be forewarned. Der Blitzmann 22:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait, KNI is plainning on leaving and killing off his characters? Wow, that's not good for Kirgon, not at all. I was going to leave it up to KNI if Kirgon died or not. I was going to have him make Kinika choose to save Kirgon or chase after Joske. I need to find someone else who dislikes Kirgon to give the choice... Vrf3 01:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I won't try and take them all ;) He did have a trader character whom Zadron asked for information about the Scarred Paladins, and Zadron had to leave as quickly as possible. But now that the trail seems to have gone cold, he might return to Ta-Koro to "clean up"...because if that trader talks... --Ghosthands (talk| ) 16:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for listening to what this crazy old coot has to say XP I'm pretty sure he'll be okay with that. I don't want the dude, as well. Der Blitzmann 01:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Well, hello there! I didn't join to moan about BZPower being down, no, though I'll probably end up doing so anyway. =P Mango convinced me to join and help out; since I have experience with wikis and Wikia in particular, I thought, Why not? Legolover-361 Talk 20:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I remember, you only interacted with us briefly before we had to run off. :P I've only used this wiki once or twice, and since I made a wiki account elsewhere, I decided to come here and start editing things, and adding my characters to the wiki. (Mangai/Der Blitzmesser convinced me to, though XP) Leader of the Spartans 20:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ghosthands, if you're talking about the NBZP, I have Black Mage spells on my computer but not Red Mage spells. I thought I had a list of Red Mage spells somewhere, but I guess not. Legolover-361 Talk 20:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I meant Red, but Black are useful too. I think I remembered most of them here, but one or two are missing or not quite precise enough, so if you could help with that it would be great. I remember that Raknar MOC of yours, by the way ;) -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 20:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :The listing of Black Xa-Kuta spells was off by a few items, but I fixed it up. Think the descriptions need lengthening? Legolover-361 Talk 00:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I have Tuck's official descriptions, actually, along with the list of spells. I'll edit them into the page now. Legolover-361 Talk 12:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::No, there aren't any Red Magic spells under the section for Black Magic. Legolover-361 Talk 16:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Zadron? -- I think I remember. He was the Toa (at least, I think he was a Toa) who followed the Daedra a lot. He seemed cool, though in a kind of stalker-esque way. XP I don't remember seeing him other than when he was following the Daedra, though -- I rarely read posts not pertaining to my characters -- so he might be cooler or he might not be, I don't know. Legolover-361 Talk 17:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kynaera I see nothing wrong with that -- it'd make things interesting, for sure. Legolover-361 Talk 21:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :No, Jazmyn was one of EmperorWhenua's characters. She met up with Grokk (who was also under a pseudonym, I forget what) at the Library. :Perhaps we could make this work if Echelon were simply a Priest who had helped train Kynaera, seeing as Kynaera, after all, would probably have been trained by another Black Mage. Unless I'm missing something. Legolover-361 Talk 21:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I forgot that about the Priests. It's been six months, though, so I have an excuse. =P Retconning should suffice. That is, if BZPower ever comes back online. Legolover-361 Talk 21:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mirama Mask of Healing. Element of Sand. Why do ya want to know?(PS. People usually sign their posts with a signature...)BioBeast 21:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thinking of doing a sprite of him. Yes, and so do I. But every so often, people forget :P -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 21:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahh... Still working on Fiva's? Yeah... I know.BioBeast 01:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I haven't finished the Mata build yet, but I'll do Fiva as soon as I have. Do you want a Noble or Great Matatu? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 06:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Either works. Just use whatever's easier.BioBeast 11:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Utu Well I had always figured that I would keep it a mystery. But It's safe to assume that despite his belief that Makuta made him the way he is, that some other being on the island gave Utu the mark as an experiment. I have not totally decided whether or not this actually happened. MicroSnipe 01:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll let you know what's up if I feel Utu's story needs that. Just so you know, Utu would probably take the chance to kill said being at the realization that Makuta didn't make him that way. If it happened. It's just his style. :P MicroSnipe 14:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep you updated. I was thinking of having Utu enter a coma when the forums come back depending on what happens with Joske in Xa-Koro. If he does he might wake up with the experimenter. Maybe. I'm not sure. :P MicroSnipe 01:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ocean of Fear In ocean of fear, LEgolover also wishes to have the pirates be his characters. I was wondering if you still wanted your character to be the pirate, and if not, I have the perfect place for him. Rescuing those who escape the ship with his own ship. Vrf3 01:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm happy with that. Lohkar and his ship will definitely appear at some point. Incidentally, how long ago is this set? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 06:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) A little more than eighty years ago is when It's supposed to happen. Vrf3 12:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC)